The Dark Side of a Hero
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Sonic spirals down the path of madness. His Dark Form is attempting to win his mind, and life. Brandy has no choice to do run from his rage. Eggman takes this as a chance to uncover his whole new plan; Destroy New York City with an enormous tidal wave.
1. Early Signs

**Chapter One: Early Signs**

**Disclaimer: I claim NONE of the characters shown in this story! They belong to their respective creators!**

When Sonic the hedgehog defeated another one of Eggman's plots he couldn't done it without the help of his friend Brandy Harrington. The power of the emeralds brought Sonic back to life. For chaos emeralds can create miracles, unbelievable feats that can change the course of any event. The emeralds have both positive and negative energies, but what if our fateful hero absorbs the negative energy? For every hero has a dark side.

Sonic sat on a tree branch in the Amazon Jungle, the place where he stopped Eggman from creating a new base at. Sonic looked to his left and hopped of the branch. He sped off to the tree house to see brandy. Sonic opened the door, he saw her still sleeping in bed. Sonic closed the door quietly.

He walked over to the window and looked out it. He sighed "Where could you be Eggman?'' he whispered. Suddenly whiskers came right through the window, surprising sonic. "HI!!'' he yelled. His loud shriek caused brandy to fall off the bunk. Sonic quickly caught her. "What is going on?'' she asked just waking up. She noticed Sonic was carrying her, he put her on her feet. "Well I just got here and whiskers came out of nowhere, so yeah you know the rest.'' sonic explained.

Brandy sighed tiredly and went to the bathroom and shut the door. "You need to work on your entrances.'' sonic stated "Hey! Well I guess so.'' whiskers admitted. "So what've you been up to?'' whiskers asked "I just got the feeling Eggman won't stay quiet for long, he's planning something and I don't like it.'' sonic said crossing his arms. "Don't worry too much you just might get it.'' whiskers said. Sonic went over to the door and left running through the jungle. Brandy came out of the bathroom dressed in her casual clothes. "Where'd Sonic go?'' she asked "He just left, he seems very worried about what this Eggman guy is up to.'' whiskers explained. Brandy looked out the window and saw the trail of dust he left floating into the air, her worries started to stir of what might happen.

The volcano where sonic and metal sonic fought remained silent. The old wreckage of the egg carrier remained there. The lava that once stirred inside the volcano is now hardened, the molten rock started to crack. A hand came bursting out of it, the hand was entirely made of metal.

Sonic sat against a tree looking up into the sky. "Sonic!'' a voice cried out. Sonic immediately stood up. He ran to the source, he saw brandy walking through the jungle. He came to a stop in front of her which made her jump. "You call?'' he said simply "We need to talk.'' she responded "About what exactly?'' sonic said, raising an eyebrow. "Just follow me.'' she said and started walking.

Sonic looked down and followed her. They both stopped at a hill overlooking the jungle. She sat its edge with sonic sitting next to her. "So what do you want to talk about.'' he spoke first "You've been acting strange lately.'' she replied "Me, strange?'' he replied surprised.

"Nothing personal sonic, but I think your worrying too much about Eggman returning.'' she told him "Well maybe because he might.'' he said trying to get through her. "I'm just worrying about the people around me, I don't want to lose anyone out here.'' sonic said lowering his head "I'm here.'' brandy said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand then at her. She turned toward him putting her hand on his cheek. Sonic didn't know what he was doing. Their faces grew closer to each other until a rumble came. Sonic stood up, scanning the area. A explosion hit the under the hill they were standing on. The hill crumbled below brandy's feet causing her to fall.

Sonic quickly dove after her. He reached out his hand and so did she. He caught her grip and took her in his arms. Sonic moved himself in the air, they landed on the ground safely. Sonic put her down, ran to a bush and took out his air board. "What is that?'' she said surprised "Its an air board come here.'' She walked over to the blue hedgehog he picked her up and got on the board. The board lifted off the ground slightly then shot off like a rocket. The wind blowing against their faces was nothing except for brandy though.

Sonic looked behind them as Egg Gunners were on their tail. "Well looks like you were right about Eggman returning." she said. Sonic steered the board through the jungle, bullets started passing by them quickly. Sonic turned the board around and stopped it. "Brandy start running, I'll handle this.'' he told her. Brandy hopped off the board, sonic immediately took off as soon as she did.

Sonic built up speed, the robots went faster as well. Sonic pushed the air board off the ground making it turn sideways. The board punched through the three robots with sonic landing safely. Sonic turned the board around only to see five Egg Titans. Sonic glared, he got off the board and threw it to the side. The robots raised their cannons and fired. Sonic had already charged, he spun in a ball and speared right through one of the robots. Sonic turned around and lunged at another, but only to be met by one of the robots slamming its fist into sonic. Sonic left an imprint where he was just slammed into. "Whoa!'' he yelped. A Egg Titan drove its fist down at him, but he back flipped out of the way. After that sonic swung his foot at its leg destroying it, causing the robot to fall sideways.

Sonic finished it by jumping up into the air and dove his foot into the robots chest, sonic jumped away as it blew up into pieces. Sonic noticed on his left and right, Egg Titans stretched their fists at him but both ended up by knocking each other out. The last one fired a powerful missile when Sonic's back was turned. He reacted by turning around and kicking it back at the Egg Titan, the missile impacted the robots surface creating a ball of fire. Sonic then walked away from the incident with no care, is something happening to the blue blur? His actions in fighting were different, possibly more violent.

Eggman was on his new Egg Carrier, following him was his fleet of many other ships. He was sitting in the bridge. One of his worker robots came in. "Sir, the robots you sent were destroyed by Sonic what are your orders?'' the robot waited "Oh do not worry, the more sonic uses violent methods, he'll get more use to it, than he shall be consumed by it.'' he laughed evilly afterwards.

Sonic was on his way back to the tree house. When he went in brandy greeted him with a hug. "You alright?'' she asked worriedly "Yeah Yeah.'' he replied without caring. Strangely the green chaos emerald which sonic kept was now blinking and close to grey colors it returned to its normal colors when sonic sat down. "You sure your alright?'' she asked "Yes, I'm sure.'' he replied. She smiled "Well I'm going to the mall bye.'' She exited the house and was gone. Sonic got on the lower bunk and closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep in.


	2. Fall to Darkness

**Chapter Two: Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: No way I claim anything shown in this story! They belong to their respective creators!**

Sonic's eyes winced open. He sat up, although he didn't notice sitting in a chair was Eggman. "Sleep well?'' he remarked. Sonic sprang out of the bed and rose his fists. "No need for fighting Sonic I just came to visit.'' he told. Sonic lowered his fists, "Your changing somewhat Sonic, maybe your acts in fighting, or possibly your personality?'' he finished. Sonic raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?'' he wondered.

"Well that emerald there could be it.'' Eggman pointed to the green emerald on the small table. "I've been seeing how you were acting Sonic, once you were carefree now your down in the dumps.'' he continued "Keep talking like that Eggman and I'm gonna have to shut your mouth permanently.'' sonic threatened raising his fist "See Sonic? You need to be careful what you do and the acts you take.'' Eggman said. Sonic looked away. "That friend of yours, Brandy she must like you.'' Eggman said out of nowhere.

"Don't mention her that way.'' sonic said "Oh, looks like I hit a nerve, you better watch her Sonic she just might be in danger.'' he added smirking evilly.

An explosion outside caught Sonic's attention. He pushed through the door to see a cloud of smoke rising from the mall. "No.'' was all he could say at the moment. Eggman walked and stood behind him "Wow I was right.'' eggman remarked. Sonic gritted his teeth and glared at the evil genius.

"Looks like you still have feelings, you might want to hurry Sonic she might not last without you.'' he laughed. Sonic immediately dashed off to the mall to save his friend, but what is Eggman planning? Will Sonic be able to save Brandy? Or will something else get in the way of his task? Maybe even himself.

Sonic ran straight into the mall. Several fires broke out. The animals were all gone, but where was brandy? Sonic stopped where he was, he looked around the area a little quiet. He heard a scream, he dashed off to where it came from. Sonic stopped in the middle of the mall and saw on one of the upper levels of the mall, metal sonic holding brandy by her collar.

Sonic ran straight up a pillar, sonic got to where they were. Sonic tapped metal on the shoulder, the copy turned around to see Sonic's fist being driven into his face. Brandy was released from his grasp as soon as it happened. Sonic ignored what brandy was about to say instead he jumped off the balcony tackling metal sonic until they crashed into the ground. Sonic was hurt from the sudden fall, but shook it off. Metal stood up, his jet boosters from under his feet fired up.

Metal went on a full charge, Sonic dodged to the left then ran after him. Metal came to a stop and turned around to sonic elbowing him across the face. Metal went slamming into a stone pillar. Sonic charged again, but metal only swung his foot right at Sonic's chin sending the hedgehog flying. Metal flew after him and grabbed his neck. Metal sent a series of blows into Sonic's stomach. Sonic however kneed metal in the chest to stop the punches. Sonic landed on a rail and slid down it. Metal flew by his side, armed his machine gun. Sonic widened his eyes and cart wheeled over metal and at the last second kicked metal in the side making him crash into the railing and threw the wall. Sonic walked in the middle of the mall and fell to his knees, exhausted. Brandy looked out from a corner where she was hiding and spotted her injured friend. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck glad that he's okay. Sonic put his hand on the back of her head and returned the hug. She pulled away, her hands were on his shoulders. "You came?'' she said surprised "Of course I never leave my friends.'' he replied. Eggman was watching from a balcony, in his hand was a case with the seven chaos emeralds. He opened the case and let the emeralds fall out, landing in different spots of the mall where sonic and brandy were.

Sonic and Brandy headed for the exit. Brandy stopped in her tracks her eyes widened. Sonic noticed she stopped. "Brandy?'' he said. She then fell to the ground, the source was metal sonic holding his gun port and lowering it. Sonic ran to her body, there was a dart in her back. He took it out and turned brandy on her back. Her eyes were shut, he felt her pulse it was slow. Eggman watched from above and smirked. Sonic punched the ground with his fists. An angry expression grew on his face. He stood to turn metal sonic. The emeralds scattered around the area, were turned to pure black. Sonics pupils in his eyes were no longer there just blank white. His body engulfed in a dark blue color. Sonic transformed into Dark Sonic.

Eggman was no longer smiling, he was actually pretty scared. Metal charged at Sonic. Metal had his fist ready and swung it, but sonic grabbed it and ripped the arm right off. Metal took a few steps back. "Metal retreat NOW!!'' eggman shouted. Metal took the order and flew out of the mall. Sonic turned his head to Eggman slowly. "Uh oh.'' eggman said. A dark blue aura formed around Sonic meaning he was angry. Eggman took off fast. He ran through halls looking for the way out. Eggman spotted the exit and ran for it. Sonic came crashing through the wall in front of him. Sonic marched through the hole and turned his head to Eggman.

Eggman was beyond scared. Sonic walked closer and closer. Eggman tripped and fell down. "Please have mercy!'' eggman begged "Sorry all out of that.'' sonic said in a dark tone he raised his fists. Eggman put his arms up in defense. "Sonic!!'' a voice cried.

Sonic stopped what he was doing, he looked over his shoulder to see Brandy there. Eggman took the chance and started running the opposite way. Sonic turned himself to face her. Brandy took her steps slowly and carefully. Sonic remained still, Brandy kneeled in front of him. "What is happening to you? This isn't you.'' she tried to get through him. The aura around Sonic vanished. Brandy put her hand on his cheek. He slowly raised his hand and put it on hers. He exited the dark form. Brandy remained confused, but didn't care. Only if he was okay, her mind could be settled.


	3. Underlying Regret

**Chapter Three: Underlying Regret**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of anything shown in this story!**

"BLAST!!'' Eggman slammed his fists to the table. He was back in the Egg Carrier. He slumped into his seat. Metal Sonic was on a table being repaired by other robots. "Who knew sonic would absorb the negative energies and turn himself into his dark form.'' he questioned. "I didn't expect sonic would go into his dark form, I needed him to go into his original super state, again my plan was ruined.'' he complained. He gasped, "The emeralds are still there! Damn I must recover them, but how?'' Metal came out of the repair room with a new arm.

"That brandy girl of his must be wanting to back to her home.'' he asked himself. "Maybe I can work something out.'' he smirked. Back with Sonic and Brandy they were on their way back to the tree house. Brandy was holding a case with the seven chaos emeralds inside.

They went inside, whiskers was sleeping on his bunk. Sonic sat in a chair still disappointed with himself. Brandy put the case in the corner. Sonic didn't even look up. "You have to stop dreading on the past.'' she told him "I lost control, I wasn't myself.'' sonic said "It's not your fault.'' brandy added "Yes it is I should have control of my emotions, but when I saw you-'' he couldn't go on. "I absorbed the negative energies when I saw it happen, therefore I turned into dark super sonic.'' he stated. "But you won right?'' she said.

Sonic sighed, the sun was starting to go down. "I'm going for a walk, wanna come? Brandy asked. Sonic ignored the question. "Alright then.'' she walked out the door. Brandy heard noises from all around her, but wasn't worried. "So tell me.'' a voice came. Brandy jumped when she heard it. Walking out of the shadows was Eggman. "What do you want?'' she asked angrily "No need to be rude, now tell me would you like to go back to your real home?'' he asked "What do you mean?'' she replied "Well your home is in Florida isn't it?'' Eggman said, she nodded "I can help you, just bring me the seven emeralds and I'll help you.'' "Never.'' brandy said turning away.

"Really, Sonic has been changing hasn't he? Remaining here will just put you in more jeopardy.'' Eggman explained. "Bring me the seven emeralds and you'll be back with your family.'' he added. Brandy turned to him and nodded yes. Eggman smirked, his plan was set in motion. Brandy snuck back into the tree house she saw sonic asleep. She tiptoed to the case with the seven emeralds in it. She picked up the case, went back to the door and closed it once outside.

Sonic though opened one of his eyes when she left. Brandy went to the place Eggman told her to meet at. Brandy stopped in the middle of a clearing. Eggman in his hover ship landed. "Follow me.'' he spoke Brandy followed his ship until they came to another clearing. Above them the Egg Carrier waited above.

The tractor beam came down and picked them both up. The two were inside the hangar where many ships and robots were. Eggman exited his ship with Brandy following him. He stopped in front of a dropship. "The emeralds?'' he said holding out his hand. Brandy held the case up then handed it to him. "This ship will take you to New York, from there go to one of the airports which will take you to Florida.'' he said. He handed her the ticket for the plane.

Then two robots with her belongings came and put them on the ship. Eggman walked away, leaving brandy hesitating in front of the ships door. Brandy gulped and went on board leaving the Amazon with all her friends behind her. However Sonic watched from the ground the dropship leaving, except he was Dark Super Sonic. He shot up into the air trailing behind the dropship.

Brandy looked out the window of the ship, a few tears coming down her cheeks. The Pentagon was always on high alert on anything that came. Rows of radar were aligned in the room. One of the watchers spotted a bleep on the radar. "Sir! You might want to come see this.'' he shouted. The colonel came to his chair. "What is it?'' he asked "Something sir, I don't know but its going really fast.'' the radar worker said.

"Can you get it on screen?'' the colonel asked "Yes sir, should be up…now.'' he replied. On the large screen in the room, everyone was shocked of what they saw. It was Sonic in his dark form flying through the sky. "What in the world?'' the colonel said "Sir, orders?'' one of the workers asked. "Call some F-22's on it, this thing doesn't look friendly.'' "Where's it heading?'' the colonel asked "New York City.'' the worker responded "Like I said call some F-22's.'' he ordered. Sonic stayed close to the drop ship. Roars of F-22s caught his attention.

There were two of them. Brandy watched them fly by. Her eyes widened when sonic flew right outside her window. Sonic stared at her for a second then flew farther ahead of them. "Try to get a lock on then fire.'' one of the wingman said. Sonic watched from behind the F-22 fire its missile. Sonic dodged to the left as a missile came flying past him. The two F-22s flew by his side.

Sonic ascended with the jets following him. One of the F-22s fired its machine gun several of the bullets hitting sonic. He growled and stopped in mid air leaving the jets to zip past him. Sonics hands glowed dark blue he held his hand out, a beam of energy fired at the jets. One of the shots barely hit one. Sonic flew back to the dropship and landed on top of it. "What's that ship doing out here?'' one of the pilots said "Well he's using it so lets keep firing.'' the other responded. One F-22 fired a missile, Sonic held his hands up. Forming around him was a bubble shield.

Once the missile hit it exploded, but didn't effect nothing. Another missile fired, but instead sonic kicked it back at the jet who fired it. The missile destroyed the pilot's left wing sending him in a freefall. "Eject!!!'' the flying pilot yelled. The pilot pulled his eject and flew out of the doomed jet. "Where's your chute?!'' the pilot shouted. The falling pilot desperately pulled the chute handle, but nothing. Sonic watched the pilot fall to his doom. Sonic flew after the pilot. He flew by his side and grabbed the switch and pulled on it hard, he succeeded the chute then came out. Sonic flew back to the dropship and landed on top of it.

The other pilot however fired another missile when sonic wasn't looking. "Sonic!!!'' brandy shouted. Sonic turned and saw the incoming missile. He charged and soon the missile hit him, sonic was seen flying out of the ball of smoke where he was hit by the explosion and went falling. Brandy noticed the dropship started descending lower. Coming through the clouds there was New York City.

Brandy was dropped off on top of a building. With her two bags, she carried with her and went down the stairs of the building. She luckily had a hoody with her. She put it on and went down to street level. She was happy to see civilization around her, but no people she knew were there. She got a lot of strange looks from the people so she quickly went to the closest motel or hotel she could find. Time passed and she finally found one. She got settled in and put her belongings away. She laid on the bed in her room. The place she was staying at was old and rank. All she could think of was the friends she left behind, most importantly: What happened to Sonic?


	4. Disregards

**Chapter Four: Disregards**

**Disclaimer: The characters shown in this story DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners!**

Brandy left the motel and decided to take a walk. Of course she was wearing her hooded sweatshirt. She went to the National History Museum. She took a look around all kinds of exhibits. She couldn't shake the fact that Sonic could be either dead or alive somewhere in this city.

In her backpack she was wearing she took out a radio, and slightly turned up the volume. "The NYPD are on their way to the history museum, someone or something dangerous is on its way there, said by citizens, the museum is being evacuated at this time.'' the reporter finished. Brandy immediately went to the main lobby and ran to the door. She stopped and saw the shadow of something large coming. She gasped and ducked to the ground as a police car came crashing through the entrance and skidded across the floor of the lobby.

Coming through the smoke was Sonic, and still in his dark super form. He held his hand at her, a glow of energy came from it. He was about to fire when a series of bullets hit him in the back. He turned around to a group of cops hiding behind their cars. "Your getting annoying.'' sonic said darkly. Sonic fired the beam of energy at a single squad car making it burst into flames.

Brandy took the chance and started running the other way. People scattered around the museum. Brandy found a door, but sonic came crashing through a wall stopping her. She turned back around and kept running. She took a left down a hall, but there was a row of SWAT troops with MP5s. She ducked down, sonic came walking around the corner slowly. "Open FIRE!!!'' the commander said. Bullets rained upon Sonics body, but he simply kept walking. Brandy crawled out of the way. Sonic glowed dark blue and a wave energy blew all the troops back slamming against walls. Sonic turned his head to where brandy was running and continued following her.

The building was clear only leaving brandy and a super powered dark hedgehog inside. She looked around each corner she came to. Brandy found herself in the dinosaur exhibit. Brandy stood in behind the T-Rex display. "I gotta' get out of here.'' she said. A loud boom made her gasp, she looked to the entrance of the exhibit and saw a group of SWAT troops flying in front of it. Sonic came walking in front of the entrance. Brandy ducked behind cover hoping he wouldn't see her.

Sonic fired a beam of energy at the T-Rex display shattering it into pieces revealing brandy. Sonic took charge. Brandy started running her heart beating a million times a minute. She skidded to the left and ran down a hallway, sonic went too fast and bumped his shoulder into the wall but continued chasing. She found herself at the main lobby again. Outside were SWAT vans assembled. She stopped in her tracks.

Behind her was Sonic walking out. It was either arrest or a killed by her best friend what a choice. "Put you hands up!!'' the SWAT chief said outside with a megaphone. Sonic kept walking and stuck his hand at the ceiling and fired a beam of energy at it. It caused chunks of debris to block the entrance, brandy was trapped. "Let the civilian free!!'' the chief yelled into the megaphone from the other side. Brandy looked left and right, instead she slumped down onto the ground. Sonic approached her and sooner he was right in front of her. Brandy crawled back to the left, but sonic kept following. "Please Sonic stop this.'' she begged. No answer came from him. "Men, get ready to blow that blockade away!'' the chief shouted from the other side. She stopped where she sat. Sonic got on one knee and stared. His blank white eyes showed no emotion. He put his hand on the back of her head. He then very surprisingly kissed her right on the lips.

Her eyes remained widened. Sonic separated from the kiss and took a few steps back. He aimed his hands at the blockade and fired a powerful beam of energy at it. The chunks of rock were nothing but mere pebbles. Sonic dashed out of the hole and took off into the air, leaving a very surprised brandy behind. Brandy was led out of the museum by the SWAT troops and brought back to her apartment. She lowered the hood off her head. She was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and it was a mildly aged man in a suit and tie.

"Ms. Harrington?'' he spoke first "Yes.'' she nodded "May I speak with you?'' he asked. She nodded and he came in and took a seat in a chair so did she. "Sergeant Michael, Chief of the SWAT Unit here.'' they both shook hands. "I understand you've been through a lot today.'' he stated "What do you mean?'' she asked "This creature you have encountered today and was held hostage by, I must know who he is.'' he told her. She hesitated, "Brandy is it?'' he said she nodded, "Listen whoever this is, he must be captured he's a threat to this city.'' he explained "Sergeant, this person…you don't know what he' capable of.'' she told him "After what I saw today I understand that, but I was thinking that you could help us capture him.'' She raised an eyebrow, "We're thinking that you could lure him out in the open for us to capture him.'' the chief added.

"In what method of capturing do you have in mind?'' she wondered. Brandy agreed to the chiefs plan. It was at the time when the night sky blanketed across the sky. Brandy was staying on top of a building until sonic came. She had an earpiece where the chief told her what to do. "Okay brandy, just scream.'' he said simply "Scream? This will make him come?'' she questioned "Well this creature is pretty fond of you, so yeah scream.'' he said.

She sighed and couldn't believe what she was doing. She let out a scream that nearly waked up the neighborhood. "Someone help me!!'' she screamed. Nothing but silence. "Nothings happening I don't think he-'' then from below the building she was standing on broke from under it. A hand stuck out of the hole, it was a white glove. Fully braking through the hole came Sonic still in his dark super form. "He's here.'' brandy whispered "Alright stay put.'' the chief said back. "So uh, nice weather.'' she spoke. Sonic just felt aggravated.

Out of nowhere a dart hit sonic in the back which made him flinch. Sonic then collapsed to the ground sound asleep and finally his dark super form was gone for the moment. SWAT troops moved in brought a stretcher and put the sleeping hedgehog on it. Brandy was brought back to the headquarters of the SWAT unit along with the sleeping sonic.


	5. Releasing the Light

**CHAPTER FIVE: RELEASING THE LIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership shown in this story! They belong to their respective owners/creators!**

Sonic was put behind a glass window impenetrable to bullets. Watching him sleep was brandy and the chief. A man opened the door "Sir we got the info.'' he said. "I'll be right back.'' the chief said to brandy. Brandy lowered her head bored and worried. Sonic started to stir. Brandy stood up and went to the glass window. Sonic's eyes opened, "Sonic.'' brandy responded "Brandy?'' he asked dizzily.

He sat up and got out of the bed, he walked to the glass window as well. She kneeled, her hands on the window and his hands in the same places as hers. "You were in your dark form for a long time.'' she said. "Where am I?'' he asked "The SWAT headquarters, you've been asleep.'' she told him. The door in the room sonic was in opened and SWAT soldiers came in with their guns drawn. Sonic stood to them. "Sedate him again!!'' one of the soldiers said "NO!!'' brandy screamed. Sonic was hit again by it, he fell on one knee. Sonic started breathing hard, his eyes went blank and a explosion came next. The soldiers were forced against the wall. Sonic was in his Dark Form once again.

The glass was shattered from the explosion. Sonic turned toward brandy and marched at her. She backed against the wall. A door opened to the left of brandy in the doorway was a soldier with a grenade launcher. He fired one shot and hit sonic, causing him to slam against a wall then the grenade exploded afterwards. "Come on!'' the soldier exclaimed. Brandy ran to the door with the soldier following her. They ran down the hallway, but the soldier following behind was crushed against the wall by Sonic who came from the other side. Brandy kept running until she ran into the chief. "What happened?'' he asked "Sonic he's-'' Sonic came crashing through another wall and spotted them. "You run.'' he told her. Brandy ran for the exit, the chief stood in Sonics way so sonic picked him up and threw him against the wall and kept walking.

Brandy pushed through the front doors of the HQ. From the middle section of the building sonic came bursting out of it. Sonic landed and flattened the hood of a police car. An Armored SWAT tank came down the street, sonic was standing in the middle of the street. The tank went on ramming speed. Sonic at the last second, blasted the armored vehicle back into a building. Sonic took a glance at Brandy who was in fear. Sonic was about to charge when a rocket hit him in the back sending him crash through a window of a house.

She saw a M1A1 tank coming into the street. Sonic teleported out of the house. Brandy looked around, the tank in front of her burst into flames. In the midst of it was sonic levitating then touched down on the ground. Military troops stood on the rooftops of houses and opened fire. Sonic walked toward brandy with a shield around him. Sonic then fired multiple shots of energy everywhere. Explosions hit every spot in the neighborhood. The soldiers were flung from their spots, some fell off the roofs and several landed on cars parked on the side.

Sonic lowered his hands and walked over to brandy. He exited his form and back to normal. Brandy caught him in her arms. She rubbed his cheek and bit her lip and embraced his limp body.

Hours passed after the incident. Brandy brought sonic back to her motel room. She laid him on her bed with her sitting in a chair by his side. "Oh Sonic, why must this happen especially to you I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you were saying.'' she said. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she put her hands to her face and cried. Sonic put his hand on her knee. She looked to see him starting to wake up. "Sonic your alright!'' she said happily and hugging him.

Sonic returned the hug, she separated from it and smiled. "I don't know how much of this I can take.'' sonic said weakly "Don't say that you'll be alright.'' she said reassuringly. Sonic looked turned his head to the window and saw something coming fast. He widened his eyes, it was a missile! He jumped out of the bed and pulled brandy to the floor. The rocket impacted the house destroying the wall leaving pieces of debris inside the room. Sonic helped Brandy up to her feet. To their surprise it was Eggman in his hover ship smirking. "Your still alive, I'm impressed turning into your dark form on and off should have killed you by now.'' he stated "What do you want?'' sonic demanded to know.

"Oh someone just wanted to see you.'' Eggman replied. Metal Sonic came charging in and punched sonic across the face, knocking him to the floor. Brandy looked back to Eggman. Metal Sonic then sprayed a sleeping gas at her. Metal picked her up and hovered next to Eggman. Sonic groggily crawled forwards and only saw Eggman and Metal Sonic flying away, sonic then fell into a deep dark sleep.

Sonic woke several minutes later. Sonic gained what strength he had and got up. Sonic walked to the opening in the motels wall. He was about to turn into his dark form, but he put his fist to his chest and resisted it. "I'm doing this at my normal state, I'm coming brandy.'' he jumped out of the hole and sped down through out the streets to find his friend. Sonic landed on the roof of a skyscraper. He widened his eyes when he saw the Egg Carrier looming over a building still in construction. News choppers buzzed around the enormous ship. Sonic ran back a few steps. He then ran full speed and took a giant leap. Sonic amazingly landed on one of the levels of the building.

Steel girders ran along the unfinished skyscraper. In the bridge of the massive flying fortress, brandy started to wake up. She was tied to a metal chair. Brandy then noticed she was wearing her purple dress that went knee length and her high heels. "Okay, why am I wearing this?'' she asked herself "Oh just in time to wake to see the show.'' Eggman responded who was looking out the large window of the bridge. "Sonic will come you better know that.'' she said forcefully. "I don't know how much that hedgehog can handle sooner or later he's going-'' the glass window behind him shattered. Eggman turned around to see his nemesis Sonic the hedgehog smirking.

"You can't get rid of me that easy.'' sonic remarked Eggman growled, "Sonic, when will you learn to stay out of the way!'' he shouted "When your done trying to attack innocent people.'' sonic replied holding his fists up. "Well looks like you wish to fight, very well.'' Eggman showed his hand to metal sonic who came at sonic and tackled him out of the window. Sonic punched metal in the face repeatedly, metal drove his feet into Sonics chest pushing him farther down and ended up with his back crashing into one of the metal girders.

Sonic fell on his knees, he put his hand to his head. Sonic looked up to see metal diving at him again, sonic jumped back and ran up the metal girders. Sonic stopped at one fairly high up. There was silence he saw metal approaching from the front. Sonic did a small jump backwards, but held onto the girder. Metal passed over him and was looking left and right. Sonic swung himself under the girder when metal turned around he saw Sonics foot driven into his face. Metal slammed and dented a girder. Metal fired up his boosters and charged again. Sonic dove down with metal flying after him. Metal fired a rocket which hit sonic in the back, sending him crash into a pile of steel girders. Metal grabbed one of the girders and lifted it over his head. Sonic opened his eyes and gasped to see the girder falling down at him.

Sonic did a back flip out of the way. Metal landed in the pile of girders and picked another up. Metal tossed it at sonic, he turned into a ball and sped forward under it. Sonic spin dashed at metals legs knocking him off balance. Sonic came to a stop behind metal. Sonic jumped up and dove kick at metals head. Metal reacted by using his boosters and skidded away from the attack. Metal got back up quickly, sonic swung left and rights some of the punches made their mark. Metal started doing the same. Sonic was hit by one of the swings then by another and started putting his arms up defending himself.

Metal's fist glowed sonic widened his eyes. Metal drove it forward, but sonic ducked under it and grabbed his wrist and started to swing his body into several steel girders. Sonic picked him up with both hands and threw him down on the ground hard. Sonic was sweating, bruised and cuts across his body. Sonic then rand up the girders and jumped back in the Egg Carrier to confront Eggman.

Sonic found Eggman in the bridge, but sonic stopped in where he stood. An Egg gunner was holding brandy with its gun pointed to her head. Sonic growled. Eggman shook his head "Sonic this has to stop some time, but I already have a plan to do that anyway.'' he said "What are you talking about?'' sonic demanded to know. "I have placed undersea bombs at a very unstable part of the ocean, when they detonate it will cause the most destructive tidal wave ever! Powerful enough to destroy this city!!'' he laughed. Brandy watched the whole incident from the chair she was tied to. She noticed forming around Sonic a dark blue aura, "Eggman stop your making him angry!!'' she warned "Or what?'' "THIS!!!'' sonic thundered. Sonics body turned all dark, his eyes blank white. "Have you ever wondered that metal is still alive?'' Eggman asked. The ship started to rumble and shake. It all of a sudden stopped. From the ceiling a giant metal covered hand reached in and grabbed sonic. Sonic struggled in its grasp, when he was pulled out he saw who grabbed him. Metal Sonic was no longer himself, he transformed himself into Metal Madness.

The giant collaboration of metal took off into the air and flew to The Empire State Building. Metal latched onto the metal beam at the top. He brought sonic up to his face and roared. "You seriously need to clean that mouth of yours.'' sonic joked. Sonic glowed darker and shattered metals hand into pieces. A loud roared escaped from metals mouth. Sonic hovered around Metal in circles. Metal swung his tail at Sonic, he dodged it and charged forward and repeatedly punched metal across his large face. Metal then grabbed sonic in his mouth.

Sonic forced his mouth to open by pushing up against his jaw. Sonic then flew out quickly before being swallowed. In the center of Metals body a compartment opened. A stream of blue energy fired out of it hitting sonic directly. Sonic flew back dizzy from the blast. Metal then fired a volley of rockets out of his back, sonic flew through the path of rockets and came right at Metals eye. Sonic drove his fist strongly into it, sonic pulled wires out of the spot. It released electrical shocks and sparks from where sonic punched into.

Sonic then spotted the Egg Carrier miles away flying over the ocean. "I'm finishing this!!!'' sonic thundered. Sonic charged the energy he had and bulleted into Metals power core which was in the middle of his chest. Metal let out a ear piercing scream. Metal then exploded into a large ball of fire. Sonic flew out of the smoke cloud and chasing after the Egg Carrier.

Sonic came and landed in the bridge. Eggman was standing up, sonic noticed brandy was gone. "Where is she?'' sonic asked darkly "I let her go, she's back at the city waiting with all the other victims.'' he told him. Sonic didn't listen anymore he fired a beam of energy that just missed Eggman who ducked from it. Eggman ran for his chair which had the button to activate the bombs underwater. Sonic however landed on his back, Eggman's hand inches away from the button so he reached and pressed it.

Under the ocean, the bombs exploded right on a hot spot which caused a tsunami to rise high. "You failed sonic.'' Eggman said. Sonic got off his back and looked out the window to see a large wall of water coming fast. When Sonic turned back to Eggman he was gone. Sonic growled, he flew out of the bridge and back to the city. The giant wave reached the Egg Carrier and ran over it like it was nothing. Sonic landed on a building near the islands edge. From behind him brandy came up a fire escape. She ran to sonic. Sonic turned toward his left where she stood. He grabbed her by the collar and picked her up with no care.

"Wait…sonic…please.'' she attempted to get through him. "Sonic we've been through…so much, you're a hero…not this.'' she kept speaking. "Please…Sonic…I love you.'' she told. Sonic then hesitated and put her down. Sonic exited his form. She got on her knees and hugged him tightly. "I have to stop that wave, I'm the only one.'' sonic said. He separated from the hug and walked out to the edge of the building and held his hands out to the side. The seven chaos emeralds appeared around him. They started spinning around him rapidly. A bright light shined, he was in his Super Form, all golden shining brightly.

Sonic walked back over to brandy who was still on her knees. He lifted her chin "I don't know if I can live after I stop the wave, but I'll take that risk.'' Sonic was about to walk away, but brandy grabbed his wrist. He turned around, brandy put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. She then hugged him afterwards, "Please be careful.'' she said. Sonic then walked away and took off into the air. Sonic waited a few miles in front of the city.

The massive wave was approaching. Sonic clenched his fists, they glowed brightly and a tall and a few mile long golden barrier covered the front of the city. The wave finally slammed into the barrier making sonic flinch. The wave was pushing hard against him, but he kept his place. Sonic was pushing back. People of the city watched what was happening. They all got out of their cars to see it. "Sonic!!'' brandy shouted. Then the cities people started to chant his name.

Sonic turned his head slowly to the chanting, he looked back in front of him. Sonic let out a loud shout and a huge bright light shined. The wall of water had vanished. The people erupted into cheer. Brandy although waited for Sonic to return. She saw a golden light coming toward her. It was sonic hovering to her, he exited his super form and fell on top of the building she was standing on. She hastily ran to his side. Sonic started to wake up, he was still alive.

Days passed since the day Sonic The Hedgehog saved the city and the world from Eggman's fiendish plans. Sonic was running across the sided of a building and jumped to another. He ran straight up it and got to the top of it. He saw brandy sitting on the edge of it. He sat next to her, she hugged him when he came. The sun was setting. "Again you saved the day.'' brandy stated "Not without your help.'' sonic smiled. Brandy then grabbed his hand and held it. They both smiled at each other then back at the sun just disappearing. Another crisis solved, another city saved thanks to the fastest thing alive: Sonic The Hedgehog.

_**THE END**_


End file.
